


Harry Potter and the Independent Path

by Blazinghand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Dumbledore, Gen, Gray Harry, Gray Harry Potter, Harry is Lord Potter, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, Independent Harry Potter, Magical Cores, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Dumbledore, Powerful Harry, Powerful Harry Potter, Pureblood Politics, Pureblood Society, Wizarding Politics, Wizarding Traditions, Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazinghand/pseuds/Blazinghand
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for his 6th year, after a summer of change and discovery.





	Harry Potter and the Independent Path

_The Scene: Harry returns to Hogwarts for his 6th year, after a summer of change and discovery…_    

Harry sat down on the chair in front of Dumbles' desk.

"Lemon drop?" the old goat asked, proffering an obviously-drugged candy.

"No way, you old goat!" Harry yelled independently. "I know it's drugged! I'm done with your games!"

"Why, whatever are you talking about, my boy," winked the manipulative wily headmaster.

"I found out the truth!" said Harry. "Ever since the summer began after my fourth year, I had a chance to re-evaluate what was going on and figure out how you are manipulating me! I am now independent, grey, dark, powerful, and smart! I've removed the blocks on my magical core you put in there to siphon away my strength, and now my magical core is five times as large! I've emptied my vault, and claimed my peerages!"

"Claimed your what, my boy?" asked the old man, shocked.

"My peerages!" cried Harry. "And don't call me 'my boy!' I'm not your boy! I'm the heir of house Potter, Peverell, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin!"

Dumbles was dumbfounded, for a moment, before muttering, "not Hufflepuff?"

"Of course not Hufflepuff, you manipulative evil goat," growled Harry. "With a majority of the founders’ houses, I now own Hogwarts!"

"I--What?"

"That's right! And as the sole noble of this land, I declare it--and myself--a sovereign nation! We're not bound by your rules, any more! Screw you, old man!"

"I'm sorry, but I think that's quite enough out of you! Detention--"

Harry cut him off, jumping out of his seat and shouting, "there's gold trim on the flag behind you! That means this is a maritime court! You have no jurisdiction over me! You didn't enroll me by my real name, it's only real in a maritime court if you refer to the sovereign state in all caps, spelled P-O-T-T-E-R-dash-P-E-V-E-R-"

The young boy was cut off by a Stunning Spell from the headmaster, who then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Every year," he grumbled, "it's always something..."


End file.
